The chip design process progresses in phases, such as progressing through system specification phase, architecture design phase, functional and logic design phase, circuit design phase, physical design phase, etc. Chip designers use numerous electronic design tools to progress through each design phase. Some phases are computationally intensive, as they require extensive time and computing resources to complete. Reducing computational complexities in the design process can speed-up chip design and implementation. For example, in the physical design phase, some tools may require completion of a full-blown synthesis analysis to determine whether there are enough resources to layout of a chip's components in a given chip area. That is, some tools perform a full synthesis analysis to determine whether a chip has enough area to place and connect all the devices. Some logic designs require more space than others. Depending on the design complexity and computing resources, such a synthesis analysis may take many hours up to days. If the full-blown synthesis analysis reveals that there is not enough chip space to accommodate the logical design, time spent on the synthesis is lost. Therefore, there is a need for chip design tools that expedite the design process.